falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
The Think Tank
(dome) (The Sink) (Think Tank) (Sink balcony) |footer = Think Tank ending slide }} The Think Tank is a location in the Big MT. The building itself is in the shape of a dome, surrounded with bright upward-facing bluish-colored projectors. It contains the residence of the five Big MT scientists, as well as the former apartment of Dr. Mobius, known as the Sink. Layout Interior Upon entry into a room with an elevator to The Sink, there is a hallway to the central dome. Inside the central dome, there are two sets of stairs on each side which lead to the rooms where the six scientists slept before they became think tanks. Exterior Just outside of the Think Tank and in the front are two fenced-in areas, the one to the right houses what seems to be sensor arrays or some sort of radar towers. The one on the left, houses what looks like small silos, possibly holding water or other liquids inside. To the right, past the sensor arrays and down the pavement (and taking a right on the pavement, as if continuing on the path straight, there is a destroyed facility with no name, location or entrance), there is the X-12 research center, which is a small facility by a few large pipes. From here, following the path down (or north on the compass) is a number of lobotomites, whom, (depending on the player character's level) will wield various weapons. Further along, the path are three large radar towers fenced-in, to the right, along with two large buildings on the left, with no real entrance, however, the second building down has a stairway up on its second floor, where several vending machines and metal boxes are located. On the left, there is a large green metal pipe that leads to what appears to be a bridge, where a night stalker can spawn or more, along with several lobotomites. Further down the pathway is a large intersection of pipes trailing towards different directions and two large satellite dishes. Next to the second satellite dish, several lobotomites will spawn, armed with various weaponry. Following the large red pipe down leads to the back area of the Think Tank, which holds what appears to be two grain silos, three barracks with pipes installed into them, and five smokestacks. There are various footlockers, electrical boxes, and metal boxes. Lobotomites also have a chance to spawn here as well, next to the barracks. Inhabitants * Dr. Klein * Dr. 8 * Dr. Borous * Dr. Dala * Dr. 0 Notable loot Notes * Passing all of the skill checks will require Perception 8, Intelligence 9, Barter 90, Medicine 85, Science 100, Guns 75, and Speech 75. If at least three of the four quests associated with 0, Borous, Dala, and 8 are completed, the Medicine 85 or Science 100 checks are no longer needed. * There is a dead Followers doctor on the ledge surrounding the Think Tank's dome on the opposite side of the dome. There is a Followers doctor coat and a few stimpaks on the corpse. The corpse can be found by heading to the entrance and running up the ramp and then jumping for awhile to get there, and then going to the back. * The upgraded sonic emitter will work on the force fields around the Sink balcony, however, even with the force fields gone, there is still an invisible wall keeping the player character from jumping over the railing. It is possible, however, to shoot from there when the force field is destroyed, even with close to no chance you will hit whatever you shoot at. Appearances The Think Tank appears only in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Old World Blues. Gallery The Sink Balcony.jpg|At the top, The Sink balcony Think Tank_interior.jpg|Think tanks' science lab TheThinkTank-OldWorldBlues.jpg|Lab Dr. Klein's glasses.jpg|Dr. Klein's glasses Dr. Mobius' glasses.jpg|Dr. Mobius' glasses NVDLC03 BigMT Complex.jpg|Concept art by Joe Sanabria Category:Old World Blues locations de:Die Denkfabrik (Ort) es:El Gabinete ru:Мозговой Центр uk:Мозковий Центр